metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Celtic Frost
thumb|300px|Celtic Frost – Logo ab 1984 thumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300 px Celtic Frost aus der Schweiz waren ab 1984 die Könige des Proto-Death Metal, den sie als Hellhammer zumindest veröffentlichungstechnisch kurz zuvor begründet haben. Die frühen Alben und das Reunion-Album von 2006 sind das Wichtigste. *'Dokumentation' – (1:02 h) - A Dying God, 2008 - mittlerweile gesperrt Celtic Frost haben sich 1993 aufgelöst, aber 2006 vorübergehend wiedervereinigt. 2008 haben Tom Warrior und Martin Ain Celtic Frost endgültig beerdigt, Tom macht aber mit Triptykon weiter. Vorgängerband: Hellhammer Nachfolgeband: Triptykon : → Siehe auch Voivod, Carnivore, Bathory, Sodom, Kreator, Slayer Sound anhören Von Celtic Frost gibt es auch einige wenige Video-Clips und jede Menge Live-Mitschnitte: *'A Dying God Coming into Human Flesh' – (video, 5:46 min) - vom finalen Album, 2006 - sehr doomig und großartig ! *'Circle of the Tyrants' – (video, 4:35 min) - das legendäre Video von 1986?. *'Into the Crypts of Rays' – (TV-Playback, 3:52 min) *'Procreation (of the Wicked)' – (audio, 4:04 min) - von der Morbid Tales - bester Gitarrensound ever. *'Live 2006' – (50 min) - Wacken - gut Coverversionen und Reminiszenzen: *'Acheron – Dawn of Meggido' – (audio, 5:40 min) - Tribute *'Marduk – Into the Cryots of Rays' – (audio, 4:09 min) - Tribute *'Obituary – Circle of the Tyrants' - (audio, 4:27 min) - von der zweiten Obituary - legendär ! *'Vorwaschgang – Bonded by Celtic Frost' – (audio, 4:24 min) - lustig ! Geschichte von Celtic Frost thumb|200px|Celtic Frost – Heptagramm Celtic Frost war hauptsächlich von 1984 bis 1993 aktiv ... Dokumentation – (30 min) - 3 Teile Im März 1984 hatte man gerade noch mit Hellhammer die Mini-LP Apocalyptic Raids herausgebracht, die Band aber dann aufgelöst, um sich als Celtic Frost neu zu gründen. Im Oktober kam dann auch schon die Mini-LP Morbid Tales ... 2 Lieder auf dem Noise-Sampler Metal Attack Vol.1, die dann im August 1985 auch auf der zweiten Mini-LP Emperor's Return mit drauf waren. ... 1985 kam auch noch das erste vollständige Album To Mega Therion hinterher. Celtic Frost wurden Legende. ... 1993 hat sich Celtic Frost aufgelöst. Zu Beginn der 2000er sprach man über ein Comeback und kam dann aber erst 2006 mit dem absoluten Hammeralbum Monotheist zurück. 2008 hat man sich ohne großes Aufsehen wieder aufgelöst, wegen persönlicher Probleme (siehe Homepage unten). Tom macht aber mit Triptykon weiter ... im Oktober 2017 starb Martin Eric Ain nach einem Herzinfarkt. Die Alben von Celtic Frost Es gibt fünf wichtige Alben von Celtic Frost. Das letzte war der Nachzügler Monotheist von 2006. *1984/85 – Morbid Tales / Emperor's Return – das damals absolut Härteste, Düsterste und Sickste. Das Album wurde von Noise angeblich "aus Furcht" zweigeteilt. *1985 – To Mega Therion – 2. Album - dumpf produziert, aber sehr stark. *1987 – Into the Pandemonium – 3. Album - sehr progressiv und nicht mehr so hart. *1990 – Vanity / Nemesis – wieder mit mehr Schwung. *2006 – Monotheist – das geniale und mächtige Spätwerk 1. Album – Morbid Tales / Emperor's Return thumb|250px|Celtic Frost – Morbid Tales (LP) thumb|250px|Celtic Frost – Morbid Tales (CD) Die beiden Mini-LPs Morbid Tales und Emperor's Return gehören zusammen, veröffentlicht auf Noise Records. Im Oktober 1984 wurden acht Tracks aufgenommen, im April 1985 zwei weitere. Zunächst wurden ... 2 Tracks auf dem Metal Attack Vol.1-Sampler veröffentlicht, die dann auch auf der Emperor's Return-EP vom August 1985 waren. Im Oktober 1984 wurde aber bereits die Morbid Tales-EP veröffentlicht. Seit 1988 befinden sich beide EPs zusammen auf einer CD. *Proto-Death Metal – 6 + 5 Tracks, 50:02 min – 00. Oktober 1984 bzw. 15. August 1985 bei Noise Records Morbid Tales war ... : 00 – Human (intro) – 0:41 – (wurde ursprünglich nicht extra aufgeführt) 01 – Into the Crypts of Rays – 3:39 – 02 – Visions of Mortality – 4:49 – 03 – Dethroned Emperor – 4:37 – 04 – Morbid Tales – 3:29 – 05 – Procreation (of the Wicked) – 4:04 – 06 – Return to the Eve – 4:07 – 07 – Danse Macabre – 3:51 – (instrumental) 08 – Nocturnal Fear – 3:36 – 09 – Circle of the Tyrants – 4:27 – 10 – Visual Aggression – 4:10 – von der 2. Session 11 – Suicidal Winds – 4:36 – von der 2. Session 2. Album – To Mega Therion thumb|250px|Celtic Frost – To Mega Therion Das zweite Celtic Frost-Album To Mega Therion wurde im September 1985 aufgenommen und kam bereits im Oktober 1985 hinterher. Die Originalversion dauert 39:52 min, die Wiederveröffentlichung dauert 4x:xx min. *Proto-Death Metal – 10 Tracks, 39:52 min – 27. Oktober 1985 bei Noise Records To Mega Therion war ... schon das leicht blasphemische Cover von H.R. Giger sorgte für Unruhe. : 01 – Innocence and Wrath – 1:02 02 – The Usurper – 3:24 03 – Jewel Throne – 3:59 04 – Dawn of Meggido – 5:42 05 – Eternal Summer – 4:29 06 – Circle of the Tyrants – 4:36 07 – (Beyond the) North Winds – 3:04 08 – Fainted Eyes – 5:00 09 – Tears in a Prophet's Dream – 2:30 10 – Necromantical Screams – 6:06 Bonustrack der Wiederveröffentlichung von 1999 : 11 – Return to the Eve – (originally featured on the Tragic Serenades EP, 1986) – 4:08 3. Album – Into the Pandemonium Das dritte Celtic Frost-Album Into the Pandemonium wurde zwischen Januar und April 1987 aufgenommen und kam im November 1987 heraus. Es war sehr ambitioniert. Hier findet sich auch die erste Andeutung von Gothic Metal. *Progressive Thrash Metal – 10 Tracks, 39:24 min – 02. November 1987 bei Noise Records Into the Pandemonium soltte in erster Linie Kunst werden. Die Band hat all ihre Mittel ... : 01 – Mexican Radio – 03:29 – (Marc Moreland/Stanard Ridgway) 02 – Mesmerized – 03:24 – (Text: Warrior/Ain, Musik: Ain) 03 – Inner Sanctum – 05:16 – (Text: Ain, Musik: Warrior) 04 – Sorrows of the Moon – 03:04 05 – Babylon Fell (Jade Serpent) – 04:19 – (Warrior) 06 – Caress into Oblivion (Jade Serpent II) – 05:14 07 – One in Their Pride (Porthhole Mix) – 02:51 – (Warrior) 08 – I Won’t Dance (The Elder’s Orient) – 04:33 – (Warrior) 09 – Rex Irae (Requiem: Overture) – 05:58 – (Text: Warrior, Musik: Hannes Folberth/Warrior) 10 – Oriental Masquerade – 01:16 – (Hannes Folberth/Warrior) 4. Album – Vanity / Nemesis Das Album Cold Lake wird hier ganz bewusst ignoriert, denn es hat niemals statt gefunden. Somit ist das vierte Album Vanity / Nemesis, das Ende 1989 aufgenommen wurde und im April 1990 herauskam. *Thrash Metal – 10 Tracks, 46:30? min – 11. April 1990 bei Noise Records Vanity / Nemesis hat recht gut groovende Songs, es ist 1990 aber nicht besonders hervorgestochen. Finales Album – Monotheist Nach vier Jahren Arbeit kam das abschließende Album Monotheist. Es wurde im zwischen 2002 und 2005 aufgenommen und kam im Mai 2006 heraus. *Black Death Metal – 13 Tracks, 68:16? min – 29. Mai 2006 bei Century Media Records Monotheist war noch einmal ein großes Kunstwerk. ... : 01 – Progeny – 5:01 – (Musik: Ain, Fischer, Sesa – Text: Fischer) 02 – Ground – 3:55 – (Musik: Fischer, Unala – Text: Fischer) 03 – A Dying God Coming into Human Flesh – 5:39 – (Musik: Ain, Fischer, Unala – Text: Ain) 04 – Drown in Ashes – 4:23 – (Musik: Fischer – Text: Fischer) 05 – Os Abysmi Vel Daath – 6:41 – (Musik: Ain, Fischer, Sesa, Unala – Text: Ain, Fischer) 06 – Temple of Depression – 4:59 – (Limited edition digipack bonus track) - (Musik: Ain, Fischer, Unala – Text: Fischer) 07 – Obscured – 7:04 – (Musik: Ain, Fischer, Unala – Text: Ain, Fischer, Unala) 08 – Incantation Against You – 5:06 – (Japanese version and vinyl LP bonus track) - (Musik: Ain, Vollenweider – Text: Ain) 09 – Domain of Decay – 4:38 – (Musik: Ain, Fischer, Unala – Text: Fischer) 10 – Ain Elohim – 7:33 – (Musik: Ain, Fischer, Sesa, Unala – Text: Ain) 11 – Triptych: I. Totengott – 4:27 – (Musik: Fischer – Text: Ain) 12 – Triptych: II. Synagoga Satanae – 14:24 – (Musik: Ain, Fischer, Sesa – Text: Ain) 13 – Triptych: III. Winter (Requiem, Chapter Three: Finale) – 4:32 – (instrumental) - Musik: Fischer Leute bei Celtic Frost Die zwei Macher von Hellhammer hatten sich mit einem Schlagzeuger zusammen getan. Tom G. Warrior – Thomas Gabriel Fischer (geb. 1963) – Gesang, Gitarre Martin Eric Ain – Martin Stricker (1967 – † 2017) – Bass Reed St. Mark – Reid Cruickshank – Schlagzeug (1985 – 1988) - ein Ami Stephen Priestly – Schlagzeug (1984) - er war offenbar nur bei der Morbid Tales-Session zu hören Weblinks *Homepage – Foto von Martin - sonst eingefroren zum Stand 09 / 2008 *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel (mit ID = 269) *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Celtic Frost *Laut.de – Biographie en:Celtic Frost Kategorie:Thrash Kategorie:Death